Last Flight Out
by Amelia Mundae
Summary: A little piece of WAFF set to Plus One's song, Last Flight Out. Status: Complete


Last Flight Out (1/1) 01.13.01  
  
  
*Sailor Eclipse*  
Jolene829@yahoo.com  
ICQ - 37287071  
AIM - Jolene579  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Highrise/9825/  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Last Flight Out  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So, she's leaving, just like that?"  
  
"That's what I've heard, Mamoru-kun."  
  
"Motoki, please, tell this is only one of your weird, twisted  
jokes."  
  
"I'm sorry. I think her flight leaves tomorrow. 8:00 A.M.   
Headed for New York City. Continental airlines."  
  
@--------  
I'm so scared that you will see   
All the weakness inside of me  
I'm so scared of letting go  
That the pain I've hid will show  
@--------  
  
It was one of the most horrible nights of my life. Usagi was  
leaving. And it was tearing me up inside. Yeah, so maybe we were   
never best friends. And to be technical, maybe never even friends.   
But how was I to know that I'd fall in love with her the first time I  
saw her? Until I'd met her I hadn't even believed in love, much less  
love at first sight! I tossed and turned under the covers on my bed.   
Giving up, I threw them and off of me, and headed toward the kitchen.   
Some coffee would be just what I needed.  
  
@--------  
I know you want to hear me speak  
But I'm afraid that if I start to   
I'll never stop   
@--------  
  
Part of me wanted to run to the airport, confess my undying   
love for her, and beg her to stay. I glanced toward the alarm clock   
sitting on my nightstand. 6:37 A.M. I had gotten absolutely no sleep  
last night, thanks to the fact I had drank the entire pot of coffee I  
brewed. Looking a mirror confirmed what I had suspected. The effects   
of no sleep definitly showed. Yeah, I thought to myself, I'm sure   
Usagi would just love to have someone looking this bad, ask her not to  
leave, and then confess an undying love for her. But there was that   
nagging part of my brain. If I didn't confess my feelings to her,   
could I really live without her? And would I ever find anyone like   
her? I knew in that moment that I didn't have to wait fifty years to   
figure that one out. The answer was no.   
  
@--------  
I want you to know  
You belong in my life   
I love the hope   
I see in your eyes   
For you I would fly  
At least I would try   
For you I'll take   
The last flight out   
@--------  
  
From that moment I flew. Maybe my love was unrequited and   
Usagi wouldn't reciprocate my feelings, but as I brushed my teeth, put  
on my clothes, did my hair, and tried to make myself presentable, I   
knew that it didn't matter. At worst, she would laugh at me, but I  
wouldn't have to worry about her not knowing. At best, she would admit  
she shared the same feelings.  
  
@--------  
I'm afraid that  
You will leave   
As my secrets  
Have been revealed   
In my dreams  
You'll always stay  
Every breathing moment from now   
@--------  
  
I left my apartment at precisely 7:00. That gave me one hour  
to convince Usagi to stay. However, it seemed, that when it came to  
traffic, today was just not my day. It was 7:45 when I reach the   
entrance to the airport. I desperately hoped that she had not boarded  
the plane yet. I just couldn't lose her. I needed her.  
  
@--------  
I know you want to hear me speak   
But I'm afraid that if I start to   
I'll never stop   
@--------  
  
And then it seemed as if time stood still for a moment. I  
realized that I really couldn't live without her. What a day be like  
if we didn't literally run into each other? What would my life be like  
if she'd never thrown that infamous test paper? There was a mutual   
answer for both my question. I would have a horrible life.  
  
@--------  
I want you to know  
You belong in my life   
I love the hope   
I see in your eyes   
For you I would fly  
At least I would try   
For you I'll take   
The last flight out  
@--------  
  
Once inside I ran down the long corridors. Maybe Motoki had   
planned on me doing this. The information he had given me was   
especially helpful in determining exactly where I needed to go. I  
smiled, if this worked out like I was hoping, I'd have to remember to   
thank him.  
  
@--------  
I cannot hold back   
The truth no more   
I let you wait too long   
Although it's hard and scares me so   
A life without you scares me more   
@--------  
  
And then I saw her. She wasn't hard to pick out. Not many  
girls in Japan have blonde hair. My love for her swelled and edged me  
on. For without it, I probably would have collapsed from exhaustion  
right then and there. Gathering up all my courage and taking a deep  
breath, I called, "Usagi!"   
  
@--------  
I want you to know  
You belong in my life   
I love the hope   
I see in your eyes   
For you I would fly  
At least I would try   
For you I'll take   
The last flight out   
@--------  
  
She turned in my direction and her eyes locked with my own. I  
moved toward her until I stood directly in front of her.  
  
"Mamoru-san, what are you doing here?" She asked softly.  
  
"I--, I--" I couldn't speak. What was wrong with me? Here I  
was with almost no time to go on and I couldn't even tell her what I so  
desperately wanted to. Swallowing hard, I managed to force out: "I,   
need to talk to you."  
  
Stepping out of her place in line. She guided me over to two   
empty seats and I collapsed into mine.   
  
"What is it you want to talk about?"  
  
I paused for a moment to recollect myself and all the sudden   
the words followed from me. I couldn't stop them. And truthfully, I   
had no desire to do so. "Usagi-chan, I know your going away, and I   
know your flight leaves in a few minutes, but I need to tell you   
something and please don't make me stop until I done."   
  
She nodded in understanding and I began again. "From the very  
first time I saw you, Usagi, I fell in love. I know I been mean, but  
I was only trying to protect myself from the truth. I love you, Usagi.  
I know you may not feel the same way, but I just had to tell you that.  
  
Okay, so maybe that was very eloquent, but on the spur of the  
moment, I thought I did a decent job. I was greeted with silence. She  
wasn't mad. She didn't squeal. She didn't do anything. She just sat  
there. I took a deep breath. I was at a loss of what to do. And   
then she spoke very softly and almost lovingly.  
  
"Mamoru, what makes you think that I don't feel the same way?"  
  
I gasped. Did she mean what I thought she meant? My emotions  
surged. Joy rippled through me. But as always, I tried to control   
myself.  
  
I looked into her blue eyes, and she said: "I love you, too,  
Mamo-chan."  
  
And then we kissed. I don't know how to describe that moment.  
It was so perfect and everything I had went through this morning had   
definitely been worth it. When out lips parted, I murmered: "Please,   
don't leave me, Usagi."  
  
"I wouldn't think of it." Was her sweet reply.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
The End.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Minna-chan! Please send feedback.  
  
*Sailor Eclipse*  
Jolene829@yahoo.com  
ICQ - 37287071  
AIM - Jolene579  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Highrise/9825/fanfics.html  
  
  
"Last Flight Out" is from Plus One's cd 'The Promise'. Go buy it! It's  
awesome!  
Takeuchi Naoko owns Sailor Moon.  
Sailor Eclipse owns the story. 


End file.
